Between the Lines
Glittering Bear Keep Receiving Hall ---- Smoothly grouted brown and gray riverstones form the floor of this architectural oddity: A structure that has the basic design of a toppled half-cylinder, whose dove clay ceiling is supported by stone buttresses and beams of polished biinwood. ''Iron torch posts jut up from black marble pedestals spaced evenly along the hall, which expands further north as it becomes the grand hall of Glittering Bear Keep. ''Archways lead into the dining hall and mastery, while a pair of polished biinwood doors open out onto the courtyard. ---- A book in hand, a distracted Oren Nillu paces comfortably across the hall, attention completely drawn by the written pages before him. The door to the keep opens just as a flash of lightening flashes across the sky. An ominous crash of thunder follows reverberating through the walls. One of the stablemen hurries inside beckoning for the figure to follow. He is soaked to the bone. "Hurry in Mistress Glass, it's not fit for anyone out there." A robed figure, similarly soaked pads in behind him, the rain dripping down her pale face. The man continues, "I'm not sure if the Lord is in but someone may be able to help you." Ester nods slowly, replying in a soft whispery voice followed by a shiver, "I thank yee. It is rather cold." Oren Nillu, startled by the sudden outburst, turns towards the main entrance. "What is this?" he asks, closing the book and handing it over to a prompt servant. Both of the figures look over at the older man. The woman immediately dipping her head in a meek fashion and dropping into a small curtsy. The man bows, "Good evening your Grace. This is a...Mistress Glass. Here to see the Lord of the house." He looks at her waiting for her to further explain. It takes a few moments for the woman to realize. She looks up, a self conscious look in her eyes as she looks to Oren, not quite meeting his gaze. "Yes," she finally says in a quiet voice. "I am here to query about a position. I was told that there might be need of a healer." She forces a shy smile, through the dripping hood of her cloak and curtsies again. "I am Iaila Glass of Silkfield." "Lord Thain is not here," Oren replies, approaching the newly arrived woman. "Perhaps I can be of assistance. A healer, you say? What sort of skills can you offer?" Ester looks down to the floor as the nobleman approaches, "I am quite skilled in all matters of general health M'lord." She clears her throat, "As well as general surgery." The stableman moves off to the side, looking back forlornly at the door as another crash of thunder rolls across the sky. Ester flinches at the sound and smiles a little at herself. "I'm sorry," she breathes, "I'm not so found of thunder. It makes me a little skittish." Oren Nillu turns to the man who guided the healer in. "Bring her something so she can dry herself and some hot tea," he instructs, watching the man walk off. "Please, come to the mastery. It is warmer in there." Ester smiles with some relief and nods, "Of course M'lord." And moves to follow Oren. The stableman nods once at Oren and strides off towards the kitchens. Ester asks tentatively, "May I ask who it is I am addressing M'lord?" "Ah, yes. My manners. Forgive me. I am Oren Nillu," the old man replies, leading the young woman into the mastery. '''Glittering Bear Keep Mastery' ---- ''A silken gray banner emblazoned with a brown mudbear - the symbol of House Nillu - hangs suspended above the dais where the master of Glittering Bear Keep, Thain Nillu, may receive visitors from the nearby township of Nillu's Lode and throughout the realm of Fastheld. ''A round biinwood conference table sits off to the right of the dais. An archway leads out into the receiving hall. ---- Ester's eyes widen as she nods and gulps once. She follows Oren into the Mastery and scans the room from under hooded lashes. "If it is not so forward to ask M'lord...or perhaps it is your Grace? You would be the same who was once Chancellor of the Realm?" "Lord will suffice. I am no Grace," the elderly Nilly answers, then chuckles. "And yes, some would argue that I am. Who knows anymore." He nods at the servant that now brings towels and hot tea in. "Thank you, Elnon." "Yes M'lord," Ester replies and at the sight of the servant slowly removes her wet robe. The servant sets the tea down on the conference table and a towel is offered to Ester. She exchanges it for the wet garment and carefully begins to dab her face. The servant states, "I will hang this to dry for you Mistress." Oren Nillu nods slowly as the servants leave the room. "So, Mistress... Glass, was it? You wish to become a healer here?" Ester nods once after watching the servants leave. "Yes. I heard in the tavern that there may be a position. Is this true?" Her gaze turns down to the floor again, "Or do I need to wait for Lord Thain?" Oren Nillu moves over to a place where a small table waits, pulling a chair out for Ester and then, without waiting, moving to sit down on the one across. "Lord Thain is a busy man. These are his lands, so I cannot answer for him, but nothing stops me from employing you as my own personal healer. See, I am an old man. Sometimes age gets the best of me. If such were the case, my nephew would no doubt provide you with food and a roof over your head. Assuming that I choose to have you work for me. What sort of experience do you have?" Ester dutifully follows and with careful movements sits down on the edge of the chair. She glances around the mastery before replying in a quiet voice, "I have cared for many M'lord similar to you. Age wise that is." She looks up and smiles, "You could say I have a special affection in that regard." "Have you been under House employment in the past?" Oren asks. Ester nods once, "Yes you could say that." She pauses and looks down at the floor and asks quietly, "Are you a fair man M'lord? Perhaps such a man who reacts calmly to situations. Willing to hear a person out before they react?" Oren Nillu smiles faintly. "I consider myself a man with an open mind. Fair? I do not know, but certainly fair enough to hear another out without judgment. What is on your mind?" Ester hesitates for a moment before speaking, her voice quiet and calm, "Well perhaps it'd be easier to relate a story about my experience." She clasps her hands lightly in her lap, "You see once I was employed by a man who I greatly admired and put great trust in. Times however were troubled. Matters confusing and not always what they appeared to be it seemed." She takes a breath, "The man became gravely ill. Dying in fact. I was torn. I could not let him die... So I put myself at great risk. Risk of my very life in fact and I treated him." She looks up briefly from under her lashes, "So I helped him. I created a special remedy, an elixir of sorts that was applied to the body. It worked and he lived." She pauses before continuing, "Then as things happen, circumstances spiraled out of control and I had to leave him." As she finishes she looks up to guage Oren's reaction. "Well, what reasons led to your departure? I am sure if you trusted this man, there was good reason for you to leave him," the old man points out, taking time to lift a cup of tea that was left for him earlier. His sip is cut short with a very brief and faint widening of his eyes. He now turns his attention fully on the woman before him, making no effort to disguise the fact that he is practically studying her. "Those scars..." There is a pause and the noble leans back on his chair. "Well, yes, I am certain you had more than good reasons to leave, Mistress Glass. In fact, I would dare say that circumstances that would lead a healer such as yourself to run would probably be urgent indeed. There is no doubt in my mind that this man you speak does not, now or ever, harbor any ill towards you." Ester lets out a small sigh and nods, "I do hope that is so. For I harbor no ill will to him either. I would never go out of my way to cause harm." She reaches for a cup of the tea, cradles it in her hands and grows thoughtful. She looks around the room before speaking, "May I speak frankly M'lord? Before I speak further that is?" Oren Nillu seems lost in thought himself, watching the cup in his hands. "Ah? Ah, yes, yes, you may." Ester clears her throat and speaks in pointed tone, her voice growing more clear, though remaining quiet enough to keep it between the two of them, "You are not going to turn me in are you? Because if so I will just leave now and we can forget this whole conversation." "Mistress Glass, for me to do such a thing, I would need to believe you are guilty of a crime," Oren Nillu states simply. "As far as I know, you are just a healer, sitting here with me, sharing some tea and discussing the opportunity of employment. And, of course, have no doubt you are hired if you so wish." He smiles. Ester relaxes with a nod and sips her tea. She smiles back, "I would be so honored to accept then." Another small sip, "Perhaps we should then discuss the details of the arrangement. I have found through experience that it is best to determine what is expected from the beginning. So there is no confusion over what is expected." "I expect you to help me if old age threatens to kill me," the former Chancellor of the realm observes. "Beyond that, name your price. You will be provided here with food and a roof. Also, I would expect you to keep information confidential. Anything you learn about my health is for you to know only. Anything you learn about my health... and any other information that is best kept concealed. If we are in agreement, then I believe this is settled." Ester listens carefully and nods. "That sounds agreeable. Perhaps...in terms of price..." She considers something for a moment before continuing, "...we could consider it on an 'as needed' basis. Room and board is greatly appreciated of course and is a payment of sort in itself. I would request though, that I be allowed to take leave of the Keep at times. For although I would consider myself at your beck and call and my priority I do have others that I would like to be able to check up on. Family as well. My father is shopkeeper and getting older himself. I worry at times and wish to be able to check up on him." Oren Nillu nods. "Certainly, Mistress Glass. Consider this a fairly open employment proposition. I seldom fall ill these days. Less things to trouble the mind." He chuckles. "You would be welcome to come and go as you please." Ester finishes off the last of her tea and sets the empty cup back on the table. She smiles and nods, "I am indebted then M'lord and truly glad that I took a risk in coming here." Her hands fold back in her lap, "If I dare say, I believe you will find mind skills and experience quite useful. Please feel free to request of me what you will." Oren Nillu nods. "I thank you for trusting me enough to come," he says. "Well, then, Mistress Glass. Welcome to Glittering Bear Keep. I do hope you will find here a home away from home." Ester smiles brightly, "Then I suppose I should gather my things from my mount and search out my quarters." She bows her head, "Thank you and may the Light shine brightly upon you and yours." "Likewise, m'lady. Likewise," Oren replies, smiling. "You have a good night." Category:Logs